


Welcome to the "Habit"at

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Endosoma, Fluff, M/M, Micro, habit may or may not be fully human here, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A flower related mishap leads Kamal to a place he wasn't really expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing sexual happens in this fic, it's all just fluff.

It was a quiet afternoon when Kamal Bora had come over to Boris Habit's place. He wanted to spend some nice quality time with his boyfriend, and figured that helping him with his gardening was a great way to do that (even if Kamal had, like, zero experience with gardening. It's the thought that counts, right?)

  
Boris was absolutely giddy about the whole thing, though he tried to contain his excitement. Admittedly, he was a little rusty at flower care himself, having spent so long without so much as touching a flower, but the Flower Kid, bless their little heart, had been a great help in getting him set back up. He was eager to show Kamal the progress he'd made with the garden, and even moreso to share with him his secret techniques in flower care. If Kamal was taking an interest in gardening, he was gonna know how to garden RIGHT.

\-----

"I have to _what_?" Kamal asked, incredulous.

"Kiss them! It let's the flowers know you love them an d helps themb grow! :-)" Boris replied, picking up a potted flower and giving the blossom a quick peck. "Mwah!!" The blossom perked up a little bit with that. "Now you "try"!"

Kamal... waaasn't entirely sure how kissing a plant could help it grow, or that flowers could "know" things, but then, he wasn't the flower expert here. He looked around the garden space, looking for a flower that looked like it could, uh, use a little love, he guessed. What caught his eye was a vibrant purple bunch of blossoms, hiding amongst all the already bloomed flowers surrounding them. _Wonder why these haven't bloomed yet_ , Kamal thought. _Guess Boris was saving them for me_. Feeling kind of silly but wanting to please his boyfriend, he leaned over, preparing to plant a kiss on the purple blossoms.

"Wait Kamal no not that one-!" Boris exclaimed, but it was too late. The flower had been smooched. The deal was sealed.

Kamal turned to Boris, a look of confusion and slight worry on his face. That slight worry turned to much more worry when he started to feel a little funny. And then a lot funny. It all culminated into a need to sneeze so bad Kamal thought he was going to sneeze his brains out. He let out the hardest sneeze of his life that burned his nose and made his eyes water, but as soon as the sneeze was gone, so were all the weird feelings. _Huh, guess I just got pollen in my nose or something_. At least, that's what he thought until he opened his eyes and noticed he was staring directly at his boyfriend's feet.

Which were now the size of his car.

He turned his gaze slowly upwards to see a now skyscraper sized Boris looking down at him, concern on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kamal shouted, falling backward on his ass.

"I should of warn'd you," Boris said, crouching down and gently scooping up the now tiny Kamal into his large hands. His deep voice boomed and rumbled like thunder to Kamal's downsized ears. "Thows are 'Shrinking Violets' and they make you, well. Shrink."

"No. _No_. No no nononononono this is NOT happening, I am DREAMING and this is NOT REALLY A THING." Kamal roughly papped at his face in an effort to wake up from what was obviously just a weird dream.

Boris frowned. He didn't like seeing Kamal panic like this. "It's not perma-nant. You just need 2sip some necter from the violets," he spoke softly. "But they haff to bloom first. But they "should" now since you gave them a kiss!" Sure enough, the blossoms were starting to open up a bit more.

Kamal sighed in relief at the news. "Oh thank god. I thought I gonna be stuck like this forever."

The smile returned to Boris' face at seeing the relief on his boyfriend's. It was then that he got an idea. He bet he knew how to make Kamal calm down even more!

  
"You know," Boris started, "your ack-tully really cu-ute at this size. SO cute in fakt... I could just "eat" you up. :-)"

Kamal blushed a little at being called cute like this. This wasn't cute damnit, this was embarrassing! He was about to tell his boyfriend that when the blush quickly drained from his face as Boris brought his mouth down on Kamal and engulfed him in one quick motion. With a clawed finger, Boris pushed Kamal's feet past his lips, then tilted his head back, and swallowed his tiny friend. A trip to the"Habit"at should calm him down for sure!

\-----

Kamal's mind was screaming. If he hadn't just lost his voice from the shock of the whole situation he'd probably be actually screaming. His boyfriend, the man he'd come to trust and love after these past months just _ATE HIM. ALIVE_. JUST LIKE THAT.

The strong muscles of Boris' tight throat squeezed Kamal down, down, down for what felt like ages. He never felt more claustrophobic than he did right now; every tight squeeze making it harder and harder to breathe. Eventually, his head collided with a tight ring of muscle, which then opened up to let him down into the stomach. He braced himself for an acid bath and slow, shallow-aired death as he plopped down onto a cushion of stomach wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK," he finally managed to shout once he found his voice again.

"Kamal? Ar you o-k in "there"?" Boris asked, placing a hand over his midsection.

  
Kamal was shocked he was heard, but feelings of terror and anger gripped him more at the moment." WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ 'AM I OKAY'?? YOU _ATE_ ME! I'M GOING TO _DIE_!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. Oh, god, he was going to die. All he wanted to do today was spend a peaceful, relaxing afternoon with his boyfriend but NO, he got shrunk by a stupid flower and then his boyfriend turned on him and ate him and now he was going to DIE. His last moments were going to be spent burning alive in an acrid, slimy death-pit.

Or... were they? Taking in his surrounds now, he noticed things were a bit off here. There was no acrid smell of bile, no burning sensations on his skin or in his lungs. There was air in there-- FRESH air, even, and instead of being covered in mucus, everything felt satiny soft. It felt more like being in a big sleeping bag than in someone's stomach. He was supposed to be dying, but he... wasn't?

A sudden shift in his surroundings and the thundering of a loud sob derailed that train of thought. Boris was bawling his eyes out, having realized he did the complete OPPOSITE of what he meant to do. He didn't calm Kamal down, he just made things worse!

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, Ka-Kamal, I just- I just wanted you to feel relaxed," he stammered out between sobs.

Kamal, now realizing that he might not be in as dire of a situation as he thought, spoke up. "Hey, hey! It's okay, don't cry, big guy! I- I think I'm? Fine? I don't feel like I'm dying." He always hated seeing Boris cry, but being inside him and feeling every shudder and sob was somehow even worse. "I think I'm gonna be okay."

Boris sniffled. "Of course you are. I would never do anything to hurt you, Kamal."

Of course he wouldn't. This was Boris Habit, the biggest softie Kamal had ever met. And he loved Kamal. He reaffirmed that every chance he got. "You could've at least warned me, first."

"I'm sorry-e :-(" Boris said, wiping some tears from his face. "Do you want out?"

"I..." Kamal started. He stopped and took a moment to think. He just realized how calm he actually felt now, all that panic from moments before had just melted away. He considered his surroundings again. It really was just like being in a big sleeping bag or hammock in there. The sound of Boris' heart thumped all around him, which he wa actually loving. He always loved listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat when they slept, and now it was everywhere. He let his body relax, and sank into the welcoming stomach wall surrounding him. It felt cushiony. like a mattrress, more than like muscle wall.

It really was relaxing in there.

"I think I'm... good, actually," Kamal finally replied, patting the wall beside him. They seemed to tighten around- not too tight, but comfortably -in response. Whatever claustrophobia he had before in the throat was completely gone now.

Boris smiled. "Real-ly? Then I will let you stay." Boris hummed in contentment, which rumbled all around Kamal, eliciting a small smile for his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another "accidental" violet smooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on my bullshit

"Sooooo... when exactly is that flower nectar gonna be ready this time?"

"Oh, any-e day now. We just hab to wait."

"Welp, looks like I'm missing work tomorrow."

Another day, another totally accidental shrinking violet encounter in the garden. Kamal _swears_ he thought those were completely different flowers. It's hard to tell when they haven't fully bloomed yet! Anyway, he was shrunken down to no bigger than a mouse again, though thankfully without any panic attacks this time. He sat there in Boris' huge hands, taking in all his up-scaled surroundings. He didn't really get a good look at everything last time, considering that his boyfriend had decided that eating him then and there sounded like a great idea. Well, "eating" him. As it turns out, his gut is actually harmless when he wants it to be, somehow. Just another oddity to add to the list of strange things about Boris Habit. This combined with the claws, the weird photos, and that... smile thing he could do just made Kamal wonder if his old boss turned boyfriend was fully human or not...

"Wat do you want 2 do in the meanwhile?" Boris asked, derailing Kamal's current train of thought.

"Oh, uh, not get squished, preferably? Any safe, out of the way place you can stick me, I'll take it."

"Oh! Well how a-bout antoher trip to the "Habit"at!" Boris said, smiling.

Kamal tilted his head, not entirely sure what he meant by that. "The Habitat," he repeated, confusion on his face.

"You "know"!! The "HABIT"-at! :-P" Boris said again, sticking his tongue out making one of those adorably doofy faces he was so good at making. Kamal sat there confused for a little bit more before he finally realized what Boris was getting at. He meant his stomach, hence the emphasis on the "habit" part of "habitat".

He... guueeeessssed that was a pretty safe, out of the way place. It's not like he was aiming to get back in there, no, this violet mishap was a total accident, just like the first time. He SUPPOSED if it was his only option, he'd have no choice but to take it. "Oh, yeah! Uh, sure. That'll work," Kamal replied, nonchalantly.

"Ok-ee dok-ee then! :-)" Boris said, and brought Kamal up closer to his face. Instead of opening his mouth right away, however, he opted instead to give his tiny friend a light kiss. This caught Kamal off-guard and also caused him to blush deeply. Boris' lips were as soft and gentle as the flower petals he planted them on so often, and Kamal wished he could be caressed by them forever. He felt like that any time they kissed, but now especially, what with the size difference.

Boris giggled a little at the blush he gave Kamal before opening his mouth wide and bringing it carefully down onto his small friend. He was as gentle with his teeth as he was with everything else he did, and Kamal didn't once worry about being accidentally bitten. Boris' tongue flexed to guide Kamal to the back of his throat, and down he went. This part... Kamal wasn't really that keen on. The throat muscles constricted him so tightly it made breathing a chore, and the trip down felt so agonizingly slow. But when he finally dropped down into the stomach, he remembered why he wanted to do this in the first place. The air was fresh and the smell of lavender tea lingered in it. The stomach walls felt cushiony soft, like laying on a bed of pillows. The lovely sound of Boris' heart drummed all around him, calming his nerves. He let himself sink into the pillowly walls and let out a contented sigh.

Okay, so maaaaybe he did want to come back here. Maybe he did kiss those violets on purpose. Maybe he did actually like it in here despite how really fuckin' weird it was. Because, let's be honest here, this? Was really fuckin' weird. But god damn if the place wasn't soothing. Laying there in the pit of Boris' strange stomach, he could feel all his worries and anxieties just melt away. His boyfriend's heartbeat and the way the walls seemed to gently caress him like an all over hug just made him melt into a relaxed little puddle. He could feel Boris start to move, probably getting back to tending to his garden. The way his body rocked as he walked just added to the relaxing sensations, and Kamal found himself getting drowsy. The final nail in the coffin was when Boris started to hum to himself (or possibly to his flowers). That deep voice rumbling in his ears, causing his surroundings to vibriate with its sound finally got Kamal to close his eyes, taking it all in and appreciating every second of it. It wasn't long after that he drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------

_He was going to leave the Habitat with everyone else last night. He_ should _have left with everyone else last night._

_But something was nagging at him, something was telling him to stick around._

_So he did._

_The air was... fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy. Was he standing in the carnival grounds? Why was he there? That's not where the door to Dr. Habit's office was. He gazed up at the tower looming over the rest of the Habitat. Pillars of gas clouds marched ever upwards from Martha's pipes, but through the clouds, he could see Habit in the window. The window felt so close. He wanted to reach out to Habit, but couldn't bring himself to for some reason._

_Then there was the sound of shattering glass, and Habit went tumbling over the edge of the balcony._

_His heart dropped like a rock in water at the sight. He reached out, his hands grabbing frantically, trying to get a hold of Habit, but he was so far away now. The clouds wrap around him, they choke him, he can't move, he can only watch, watch as Habit falls down, down, down into the waiting metal jaws of that awful machine.  
_  
_Kamal squeezes his eyes shut, and there's a horrible_ **crash** _and a_ **crunch** _and_ -

\---------------------------

"Kamal? Kamal, are u ok in there? :-("

The sound of Boris' voice drags Kamal's mind back into the waking world. He awoke with a gasp, his hear racing. He didn't know where he was, and felt around his surroundings frantically. Said surroundings responded to this groping by closing in on him; not tightly, but gentle, like a hug.

Oh, that's right, he was in Boris' stomach. Boris'.... Boris. _Boris _!__

__"__ Boris!" Kamal shouted. "You're alright!"

"Of corse I'm all-right. Why would'nt't I be? Kamal, my friend, please tell me what is going on? Why were you squirming around so much?" Boris spoke, concern clear in his voice.

"What?" Kamal replied. Why wouldn't he be alright? Because he... he...

That's right, it was just a dream. Boris didn't fall from his tower, no, he was fine, he was right here. Kamal was literally surrounded by evidence of just how not dead Boris was. The steady beating of his heart, the pulsing of his blood, the sound of air entering and leaving his lungs, the soft gurgles of his guts below. Kamal pressed his head against the stomach wall and took it all in, reassuring himself that everything was fine.

"Kamal???" Boris spoke up again.

"I'm okay," Kamal answered. "Just had a bad dream."

Boris pressed a clawed hand gently into his stomach. "Ohhh, I'm sorr-ee, I know how bad thows can be."

Kamal leaned into the press from outside, and sighed, relaxed once again. "I love you, Boris."

"I love you too, Kamal. :-)"

**Author's Note:**

> please don't yell at me


End file.
